Creepy, Crawly and Cute
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Kristin meets two aliens of her worst fear: Bugs!


**A request done for EmeraldMoonGreen. Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

It was a cold, rainy day in Staybrook. Kristin was watching the freezing rain fall outside from the comfort of the warm and cozy Grant Mansion living room.

"What a gloomy day..." Kristin said.

Rainy days always put a damper on Kristin's mood. She couldn't play outside with the aliens, she had to stay inside while all the aliens had to go out on missions. Poor Kristin was left all alone.

"I better find something to do..." Kristin said. But there seemed to be nothing to do when you're by yourself. "Maybe I'll just take a nap."

Kristin left the living room and headed upstairs to her bed. She yawned as she walked up the stairs. Rainy days also made her sleepy. Kristin finally arrived at her bedroom and slipped under the covers, resting her head on the soft pillow.

She closed her eyes and began slowly drifting off to sleep.

But suddenly, something began crawling underneath the covers. It moved closer to Kristin...

Kristin's eyes snapped wide open when she felt something brush against her side. She pulled up the covers and screamed.

It was a big yellow bug! It blinked it's beady eyes at Kristin and the terrified girl literally leaped out of the bed and ran off screaming.

Kristin was dead set on getting out of the mansion and far away from that giant bug. That is until she bumped into something.

Stumbling back and regaining her composure, Kristin looked up and saw something she really didn't want to see.

It was a giant grasshopper! With it's spindly limbs and monstrous green face, it reached for Kristin!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Kristin screamed so loud, it could break glass. The insect creature was forced to cover his ears from the shattering scream.

Kristin ran for dear life. She decided to hide in a different room. She decided the attic would be the perfect spot. So she zoomed right up the stairs and went inside. She barricaded the door with as many random stuff as she could find.

A few moments passed, nothing got through that door.

Beyond relieved, Kristin laid against a wall and tried regaining her normal heartbeat again.

"Safe...I'm safe..." Kristin panted. She had always been terrified of bugs. From crickets to spiders, she was scared of them all.

Then suddenly, at the corner of Kristin's eye, was a big black spider crawling on the floor.

Kristin screamed and scrambled away from the spider. Even though it wasn't nearly as big as the giant insects she saw earlier, a normal sized spider was just as terrifying.

At the sound of Kristin's scream, the door burst open and the giant grasshopper came in. It spotted the spider that scared Kristin and he stomped on it.

Kristin would have run away. But instead, she was dumbfounded as to why that bug squished one of his own brethren?

The giant bug checked to see of the spider was stomped on good. Then he smiled at Kristin. "It's okay, dear. That spider won't scare you anymore."

Shock completely froze Kristin. He squashed the spider just to help her?

The yellow bug crawled into the room. "Are you okay?" he said, his voice surprisingly cute.

Kristin couldn't say a word. She could only watch these strange creatures walk closer to her.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" the little bug asked. "Please don't be afraid."

Kristin tried not to be afraid. But it was hard for her, confronted by these monstrous looking insects. It was a lot of fear for her to swallow.

"What's your name?" the grasshopper said as he got down on one knee.

"Uh...K-Kristin..." the human muttered.

The creatures smiled. "Nice to meet you, Kristin." said the little yellow bug. "I'm Ball Weevil."

"And I'm Crashhopper," the tall green bug said. He stuck his hand out. "Put 'er there."

Kristin gulped. She knew they meant no harm, but she couldn't help but squeeze her eyes tightly and bring her shaky hand out. She flinched a little when she felt Crashhopper's hand in hers. She eventually opened her eyes and saw his hand in her hand.

"See? Nothing to be scared of." Crashhopper said. He helped Kristin up.

Ball Weevil went up to Kristin and rubbed against her leg, he chirped and purred, activating his cute charm.

And just like that, Kristin's heart just melted.

"Aw, aren't you just the cutest!" Kristin cooed. She picked up the little alien and cradled him in her arms.

Ball Weevil snuggled in Kristin's arms. Krisitn always had a soft spot for cute things. And this bug was the cutest thing she ever saw!

"Hi, there!" Kristin said as she began tickling his little tummy. Ball Weevil giggled and squirmed around, but Kristin kept tickling.

"Okay, that's enough, little tickle bug!" Crashhopper said. He began tickling Kristin's sides.

Kristin jumped and started laughing. Ball Weevil jumped out of her arms as his colleague kept tickling the human.

Crashhopper kept tickling, Kristin was on the floor trying to roll away to escape, but the big bug was all over her.

"OKAY! OKAY! NO MORE!" Kristin begged.

Crashhopper stopped and picked up Kristin. "Sorry if we scared you, sweetie."

"It's okay, I'm the one with the bug phobia." She hugged Crashhopper. "But I'm cool with you guys."

"Good," Crashhopper grinned. "Let's get better acquainted over some lunch. How about a pizza?"

Kristin licked her lips. "Count me in!"

"Let's just hope they send a braver pizza boy," Ball Weevil said. "The last one threw the pie over the fence!"

"So what? Ghostfreak caught it," Crashhopper said.

"That's because he was the one who scared him off!" Ball Weevil exclaimed.

Kristin laughed. "It's cool guys, I'll answer the door for you."


End file.
